


We Belong

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: Short future-CS oneshot (post-finale) where their family is apple picking in Storybrooke. It’s really just a little drabble, but it has very cute family moments and some gratuitous CS fluff. Based on a reader request for more fics with Snowing and CS and their kids together. Inspired by the song ‘We Belong’ by Sheppard.





	We Belong

**_A/N: Hey all! This new story is rated T for truly flufftastic. Hope you enjoy!_**  

Strolling through the old apple orchards at the edge of Storybrooke, Emma couldn’t help but be grateful for this day.

There were many reasons for that gratitude not the least of which being that she loved the time spent with her family. Having Killian and the girls, Hope and Leia, out here in the fresh air enjoying in a fun, safe afternoon was a beautiful thing, and it was made even better because her parents and little brother were here too. This was a certifiable family tradition now, and though it had been years since she’d been a little lost girl wishing for a family of her own, it still gave Emma happy butterflies every time they did something like this.

“Now you know I would never second guess you, Swan…” 

Emma smiled at the words from her doting husband as he ran around the car to open her door, demanding that she let him help her at every turn. He was an old pro at the whole Dad-thing now, and somehow even more fantastic at being her husband, but under all that Killian was the same man she’d fallen in love with. Where words like these came, there was bound to be another shoe just waiting to drop. The only question was what had her pirate all worried?

“Let me guess, you think that today will be too much, right?” Emma asked teasingly, trying to show him his anxiety was unfounded. She was fine, and so was their little boy who was bound to show up in a few more months. Her hand moved over her tummy on instinct, and Killian’s came above hers for a few heartbeats too. They didn’t have time to linger longer in their joy, as the girls were getting restless, but for just a moment they both silently celebrated their good fortune.

“I think it’s a lot for anyone, Emma. Our little loves are rambunctious on a good day, and today they’ll be in full swing.”

“Sounds like you’re the one who can’t handle it,” Emma said with a mirthful smile. Immediately her pirate picked up on her phrasing, and he muttered something about always being up for a challenge before he pressed a kiss to her lips. It was quick, but even in that fleeting press of his lips on hers Emma was lost. God she loved this man, and that love only seemed to grow stronger and surer every day.

“I just want you to promise me that if you need a break at any point you’ll tell me,” Killian requested when they pulled apart. Emma nodded, and Killian exhaled a heavy breath as he opened the door and revealed a happy, giggling little Leia. At almost three she was all joy all the time, the happiest baby Emma had ever seen, and her eyes grew wide with excitement as she reached for Emma’s tummy.

“Baby!” Leia pronounced excitedly and Emma nodded.

“Yes, honey. Baby.”

“Technically, it’s a baby _brother_ ,” Hope said from where she was waiting patiently on the other side. Emma moved around to let her out too and Hope jumped down with the grace of an older child even though her instincts still had her immediately reaching for Emma’s hand. It made Emma’s heart ache, to know her daughter was independent and smart and so purely herself but that she also still wanted and needed her Mama. 

“Right you are, lass,” Killian said when the car was all squared away and they had everything in hand to set out and meet her parents. They didn’t even need to double check. This was a very well oiled machine right now, but Emma suspected that when they had a third baby that would all go out the window. Right now it was two on two, but she didn’t love her odds when the other team gained a man. 

“I wuv the baby,” Leia said cheerily, and her words were tinted with that toddler dialect that could warm even the coldest of hearts.

“As do we all, princess,” Killian said, pressing a kiss to the crown of Leia’s head. “Now, have the two of you thought of any ideas for a name yet?”

Killian’s question to Hope and Leia had Emma fighting back an eye roll. In his mind this was a great scheme, letting his two little girls have a say in the name of their little brother. But Emma was worried about giving them that chance. They were still so young, and their track record of naming was not the best. Both girls had their favorite stuffed animals and while Hope’s bear was named Charlie, which was passable, Leia had named her favorite lion ‘cat.’ Not even lion. Just cat.

“No. I think you and Mommy should give me options,” Hope replied her free hand coming to fiddle with her braid. It was done to the side just like Emma’s for the day, because Hope had asked (or demanded, depending how you looked at it) that they match today. “Like when I get to choose between cookies and ice cream after dinner at Grandma and Grandpa’s house.” 

“That sounds like an excellent plan,” Emma agreed, taking that for the out it was and thanking whatever universal entity had given her that. She looked over to Killian, and his wry grin told her that he knew how she felt about all this, but before she could call him out for it, the rest of their merry band of apple pickers arrived.

“Did someone say Grandpa?”

Her Dad’s voice prompted both of Emma and Killian’s daughters to launch into action and they sprinted over as fast as they could to see David and Mary Margaret along with their ‘uncle’ Neal. Emma and Killian followed after, greeting her parents and her brother and the seven of them headed past the entrance and into the farmland, making their way to the grove in the orchard that was ready for picking today.

“So…” her mother said after wrapping her arm in Emma’s as they trailed behind their husbands and the kids, keeping an eye on the flock. “How long do you think we have before the competitiveness takes over? I’m wondering just how much crazy we have to deal with today.”

Emma laughed aloud and Killian noticed, though she didn’t think he had heard her mother’s commentary. If he did, he didn’t let it show, he only smiled at her, showing as he always did how much he loved her and wanted to see her happy. Killian was soon distracted, however, by Hope pulling at his sleeve and pointing towards the tree she wanted to climb. The rest of the pack all followed suit, agreeing it was the perfect spot.

“Well with those two you never know. I just hope they don’t drag the kids into it,” Emma said shaking her head as she watched her Dad and Killian already starting to posture and preen. There was some debate the past few years about who exactly was the best apple finder and collector, and Emma knew that same question was bound to pop again this year too. 

“Oh they will. But you know how it goes. All we need are those cider donuts at the end of the day and the ugliness is all forgotten.”

“Ooh donuts,” Emma said excitedly. She’d forgotten about that sweet detail of coming to the orchard, and now that she thought about it she could definitely go for one. Or six. Or ten.

“My thinking exactly,” her Mom said before going into full mother hen mode. Emma watched as she corralled the family together, leading the charge on apple collection. Soon enough Emma had joined them, taking her spot with Leia and watching Hope as closely as she could to make sure her little adventurer didn’t wander too high. 

The day was filled with humor and laughs, and yes, a healthy dose of competition between Killian and her Dad. On the whole though it was the kind of safe, wholesome, and dare she say _charming_ , fun that most families got to enjoy every fall. If Emma could do so, she would save every moment of this memory so she could hold it close for years to come. It so perfectly encapsulated everything she’d ever wanted but never dared to hope for. Now, however, those impossible dreams were her life. She was truly living happily ever after, and though every day came with ups and downs, it still felt like pure magic through and through.

“Care to steal away with me for a moment, my love?” Killian asked as the family were all enjoying the spoils of their hard work. They were camped out at a picnic table, all of them enjoying a candy apple or a donut (or in Neal’s case both), but Emma yearned to go with Killian. She looked to her parents, who had heard the request and they both nodded.

“You two go. We can hold down the fort for a few minutes,” her mother promised.

Emma thanked them, giving both her girls a quick kiss before taking Killian’s hand and letting her husband lead her wherever he had in mind. She’d learned since they started this journey together that her pirate was an expert at carving out moments for the two of them and she was so glad for that. Especially because many of those moments weren’t just sweet and serene, but heated and sexy as well.

“Bloody hell, Emma, you can’t be thinking like that,” Killian pleaded, his pace increasing as he pulled her along past the farmhouse and food stands. “At least not yet anyway.”

“How do you know what I’m thinking?” Emma challenged, though it was a losing cause. Obviously he was onto her, and the intensity in his blue eyes when he met her gaze made her heart flip and her body hum with even more want for him.

“Because I’m thinking the same thing, love. Have been since I had my way with you this morning.”

Emma laughed at that, and at the way that Killian looked around to see if there were any others in the vicinity. Then he pulled her against one of the oldest trees around and he kissed her with all the passion and wanting that she felt in her own heart. It was not a kiss that was all acceptable for a public setting, but with her pirate’s roaming hand and hook teasing Emma into a frenzy she simply didn’t care. Call it baby-hormone induced lust or just a crazy amount of love for the man, either way Emma wanted Killian and she wanted him bad. But, ever her protector, Killian knew things could only go so far, and at the moment when there would be no return, he pulled away. Emma could see he still needed her desperately, but he put those needs aside, and focused on her, running his hand against her cheek as he told her something unexpected.

“Your parents are taking the girls tonight.”

“They are?” Emma asked, her question breathy from the lingering feelings their kiss had inspired.

“They are. It’s why I fought so hard to beat David today. There were higher stakes than you realized.” 

“You’re kidding,” Emma said, letting a giggle slip as she thought back on how fierce Killian and her father had been in trying to be the best today. “Well then, I guess I should plan on showing my champion just how appreciative I am for his winning today.”

Emma watched as Killian swallowed harshly and she let herself smile. Yup, she had him right where she wanted him. He was forgetting himself, and she could see the gears spinning in his mind as he tried to figure out how to get them more privacy. Before he could think of something though, Emma stepped away. 

“Of course that comes after we make sure the kids are all right, and say our goodbyes.”

“Seven hells, love. You don’t play fair,” Killian murmured before surprising her and stealing one last kiss. “But nevertheless I accept your terms. I love you, Emma.”

“I love you, too,” she whispered softly before taking his hand and leading him back to their family once more. 

And with that promise, the two of them headed back, hand in hand, knowing that today was just another perfect day in a wonderful life that they’d share together for now and for always.

………….

_I had heard of love but had my doubts_

_Heartache was something I could do without_

_But it started changing when you came around_

_And now I never want it to fade_

_Now that we've lit this fire_

_(Get na-na-na-na-na)_

_We've got to fan the flame_

_(Get na-na-na-na-na)_

_To keep it burning higher_

_(Get na-na-na-na-na)_

_To die another day_

_To die another day_

_(Hoo, ha)_

_We belong together_

_(Hoo, ha)_

_The diamond's under pressure, baby_

_(Hoo, ha)_

_Through whatever weather_

_(Hoo, ha)_

_We belong together, baby_

_We can chase the summer 'til the sun burns out_

_Not even gravity can hold us down_

_Yes I'm holding on to every minute now_

_No I don't ever want it to fade_

_Now that we've lit this fire_

_(Get na-na-na-na-na)_

_We've got to fan the flame_

_(Get na-na-na-na-na)_

_To keep it burning higher_

_(Get na-na-na-na-na)_

_To die another day_

_To die another day_

_(Hoo, ha)_

_We belong together_

_(Hoo, ha)_

_The diamond's under pressure, baby_

_(Hoo, ha)_

_Through whatever weather_

_(Hoo, ha)_

_We belong together, baby_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_There's something I love about_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_There's something I love about_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_The woman that's all you are_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_There's something I love_

_We belong together_

_The diamond's under pressure, baby_

_Through whatever weather_

_We belong together, baby (Oh yeah)_

_(Hoo, ha)_

_We belong together_

_(Hoo, ha)_

_The diamond's under pressure, baby_

_(Hoo, ha)_

_Through whatever weather_

_(Hoo, ha)_

_We belong together, baby_

_Oh, oh, get na-na-na-na-na_

_Oh, oh, get na-na-na-na-na_

_(We belong together)_

_Oh, oh, get na-na-na-na-na_

_Oh, oh, get na-na-na-na-na_

_(We belong together, baby)_

_Oh, oh, get na-na-na-na-na_

_Oh, oh_

_(We belong together, baby)_

**_Post-Note: So hopefully you’ve all enjoyed this chapter. It’s another attempted testament to my work as the ‘Queen of Fluff’ and truth be told I loved every second of writing this up this summer. I saved it for now, when I had an opening in my schedule and I am so glad I did. It’s short and sweet, just how I love my CS fics. Well, at least some of them. Either way, I want to thank you all so much for the continued love, and thank the reader who asked for this AU. You’re all awesome, and I appreciate your support and kind words more than I can say. Anyway, hope you have a great rest of your weekend and thanks so much for reading!!_ **


End file.
